Tier Harribel/Image Gallery
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Harribel Anime Images Profile Images 215Harribel profile.png|Tier Harribel, 3rd Espada. Ep273HarribelProfile.png|Harribel. Tia Harribel Profile (open jacket).png|Harribel. Tia Harribel Mugshot (open jacket).png|Harribel. 274Harribel alt 1.png|Harribel in her Resurrección form. 274Harribel alt 2.png|Harribel in her Resurrección form. 274Harribel alt 3.png|Harribel in her Resurrección form. 274Harribel alt 4.png|Harribel in her Resurrección form. 274Harribel alt 5.png|Harribel in her Resurrección form. Hueco Mundo arc 166Arrancar watch.png|Harribel and her Fracción watches Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's battle. 166Harribel watches.png|Harribel watches the fight between Grimmjow and Ichigo. Fake Karakura Town arc Previous Form Harribel face (anime only).png|Harribel before joining Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar army. Harribel Hollow Form ep284.png|Tier Harribel's previous form. Harribel Hollow Lorde Form 2.png|Harribel's previous form. Harribel kills Adjuchas Hollow.png|Harribel kills an Adjuchas-class Hollow. Harribel first meets Apache.png|Harribel first meets Apacci. Harribel introduces Apache to SunSun, MilaRose.png|Harribel introduces Apacci to Sung-Sun, Mila Rose. Harribel, SunSun, MilaRose.png|Harribel and her Fracción. Harribel and fraccion.png|Harribel with her Fracción prior to joining Aizen. Harribel Vs Hammerhead Arrancar.png|Harribel versus the Hammerhead Arrancar. Harribel fends off Arrancar.png|Harribel fends off the Hammerhead Arrancar. Aizen saves Harribel.png|Sōsuke Aizen saves Tier Harribel from an Arrancar. Previous Form Harribel + Aizen (anime only).png|Harribel in her previous form, meeting Aizen for the first time. 221Hitsugaya confronts.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya confronts Harribel. Ep221HarribelZanpakutoTiburon.png|Harribel draws her Zanpakutō. Ep221HitsugayaVsHarribel.png|Harribel battles with Hitsugaya. 226Hitsugaya and Harribel clash.png|Harribel clashes with Hitsugaya. Ep226OlaAzul1.png|Harribel gathers Reiryoku in order to use Ola Azul. Ep226OlaAzul2.png|Harribel manipulates Reiryoku in the form of a ribbon as she uses Ola Azul. Ep226HarribelRevealsHerRank.png|Harribel reveals her rank as the 3rd Espada. 226Harribel exerts.png|Harribel exerts her Reiatsu. Ep226OlaAzul3.png|Harribel forms a ribbon of Reiryoku as she uses Ola Azul to attack Hitsugaya. Ep273OlaAzul1.png|Harribel gathers Reiryoku in order to use Ola Azul. Ep273OlaAzul2.png|Harribel uses Ola Azul as a projectile. 273Harribel's mask fragments.png|Harribel's mask remnants. 273Harribel's Resurreccion, Tiburon.png|Harribel's Resurrección, Tiburón. La Gota (anime).png|Harribel fires La Gota. Ep274Hirviendo.png|Harribel diffuses Hitsugaya's attack using Hirviendo. Ep274Cascada1.png|Harribel uses Cascada against Hitsugaya. Ep274Hirviendo2.png|Hitsugaya uses Guncho Tsurara but Harribel immediately nullifies the attack with Hirviendo. Ep274Hirviendo3.png|Harribel uses Hirviendo to escape from Sennen Hyōrō. Ep274Hirviendo4.png|'Sennen Hyōrō' is destroyed when Harribel utilises Hirviendo. Harribel Cero (anime).png|Harribel fires a Cero. Ep274Cascada4.png|Harribel attacks with Cascada again. 275Harribel's Resurreccion, Tiburon.png|Harribel's Resurrección, Tiburón. Ep275Cascada1.png|Harribel summons a burst of water with Cascada. Ep275HyōtenHyakkasō2.png|A flower of ice appears of Harribel's blade after Hitsugaya uses Hyōten Hyakkasō on her. Ep275HyōtenHyakkasō3.png|Harribel is quickly covered in flowers and overwhelmed when Hitsugaya uses Hyōten Hyakkasō on her. Ep275HyōtenHyakkasō4.png|Harribel is encased in ice, trapped within Hyōten Hyakkasō, defeated. Ep274HarribelResurreccionTiburon.png|Harribel's Resurrección in Gin Ichimaru's Arrancar Encyclopedia omake segment. Ep278Vagido2.png|Harribel is freed from Hitsugaya's ice pillar. Ep280HarribelBlocksLisaElbow.png|Harribel blocks Lisa Yadōmaru's elbow. Ep279LisaParriesHarribel.png|Harribel is counterattacked by Lisa Ep282HarribelAgainstThree.png|Hitsugaya, Lisa and Hiyori Sarugaki fight Harribel. Ep283Cascada1.png|During her battle against three enemies, Harribel uses Cascada. Ep283AizenSlashesHarribel.png|Aizen slashes Harribel across the stomach. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 54 Cover.png|Harribel on the cover of DVD volume 54. Harribel Manga Images Hueco Mundo Images 244Espada gather.png|Harribel and her fellow Espada gather to discuss the Las Noches intruders. 245Cover.png|Harribel, her fellow Espada, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 245. 255Cover.png|Harribel and her fellow Espada on the cover of Chapter 255. 270Cover.png|Harribel, her fellow Espada, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 270. Fake Karakura Town arc 329Cover.png|Harribel and the other Fake Karakura Town combatants on the cover of Chapter 329. 330Harribel's Zanpakuto.png|Harribel unsheathes her Zanpakutō. 339Ola Azul1.png|Harribel slashes at Hitsugaya while using Ola Azul to enhance her attack power. 339Ola Azul.png|Harribel uses Ola Azul to enhance her melee combat. 339Harribel reveals.png|Harribel reveals her rank as the 3rd Espada. 339Ola Azul2.png|Hitsugaya is forced to use his Bankai to defend himself against Harribel when she uses Ola Azul to attack him. 355Ola Azul.png|Harribel launches Ola Azul at Hitsugaya during their battle. 354Harribel releases.png|Harribel releases Tiburón. 355Harribel's Resurrecion, Tiburon.png|Harribel in her released state. 355Cover.png|Harribel, Hitsugaya, Shunsui, Starrk, Suì-Fēng, and Baraggan on the cover of Chapter 355. 356Harribel's Resurreccion, Tiburon.png|Harribel in her released state. 357Hirviendo.png|Harribel uses Hirviendo to melt Hitsugaya's attack. 357Cascada.png|Harribel uses Cascada in battle. 358Cover.png|Harribel on the cover of Chapter 358. 358Hirviendo.png|Harribel melts Hitsugaya's Guncho Tsurara by using Hirviendo . 358Cascada.png|Harribel floods the city using Cascada. 358La Gota.png|Harribel fires La Gota. 358Harribel's Cero.png|Harribel fires a Cero. 359Cover.png|Harribel and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 359. 359Hyoten Hyakkaso2.png|Flowers of ice begin appearing on Harribel's blade after Hitsugaya uses Hyōten Hyakkasō on her. 359Hyoten Hyakkaso3.png|Due to Hyōten Hyakkasō, Harribel is covered in flowers of ice. 359Hyoten Hyakkaso4.png|Harribel is trapped within Hyōten Hyakkasō, helpless and defeated. 364Harribel is freed.png|Harribel is freed from Hitsugaya's ice by Wonderweiss Margela. 367Cover.png|Harribel, Hitsugaya, Hiyori, and Lisa on the cover of Chapter 367. 375Aizen slashes.png|Aizen cuts down Harribel. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 485Harribel in captivity.png|Harribel is held captive by the Wandenreich. Covers and Posters MangaVolume42Cover.png|Harribel on the cover of Volume 42. Harribel Video Clips OlaAzul.gif|Harribel fires Ola Azul. Cero274B.gif|Harribel's Cero. LaGota.gif|Harribel fires La Gota. Cascada.gif|Harribel uses Cascada. Trident.gif|Harribel uses Trident. Hirviendo.gif|Harribel uses Hirviendo. Harribel Video Game Images Heat the Soul HTSHarribel.png|Harribel in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6. Versus Crusade BVCEspada arrive.png|Harribel, Starrk, Baraggan, and their Fracción arrive in the fake Karakura Town. Soul Resurrección SRHitsugaya vs. Harribel.png|Harribel faces off against Hitsugaya. Brave Souls BBSHarribel's Hogyoku Resurreccion.png|An alternate-universe Harribel who transcended her Resurrección with the Hōgyoku. Category:Images